whentheycryfandomcom-20200223-history
Kimiyoshi Kiichirō
Kimiyoshi Kiichirō (公由 喜一郎) is a character in the Higurashi no Naku Koro ni series. He is the chief of Hinamizawa village, and head of the Kimiyoshi House. His status as village chief is more symbolic, since the Sonozaki House, lead by Sonozaki Oryō, are the true power in Hinamizawa. He also seemingly led the anti-dam movement during the Hinamizawa Dam Conflict, when Oryō was actually in control behind the scenes. He is murdered by Sonozaki Shion in both Watanagashi-hen and Meakashi-hen, and is killed in the Great Hinamizawa Disaster in Tatarigoroshi-hen, Minagoroshi-hen, and Yakusamashi-hen. Character Summary According to Onigafuchi tradition, the Kimiyoshi family is always best among the three main families, and would automatically become in charge of the village, whenever a leader is needed. However Kiichirō is more of a figure head, as the Sonozaki family's Sonozaki Oryō is acturally in charge of the village. When the Japanese government threatened to build a dam that would submerge the entire village under water, war broke out between the villagers and the pro-dam activists. Even though Oryō really led the anti-dam movement, it was Chief Kimiyoshi who was choosen to be the Chairman of the Onigafuchi Defense Alliance. In Himatsubushi-hen, even though almost the entire village knew that the young Akasaka Mamoru was a public security officer who came to Hinamizawa in June 1978 to investigate the kidnapping of Inugai Toshiki (and thus making the villagers suspects), Kiichirō kindly welcomed him as he entered the Defense Alliance's headqurters at Furude Shrine. In Watanagashi-hen, Satoko reveals that Kiichirō sometimes teaches the arts of Kendo and Syuji. It's also revealed that his house is located somewhere outside of Hinamizawa. In both Watanagashi-hen and Meakashi-hen, Kiichirō is kidnapped and murdered by Sonozaki Shion. While Shion was Personality He is often shown to be a very kind towards villagers and outsiders alike (like Akasaka Mamoru in Himatsubushi-hen.) In Meakashi-hen and Minagoroshi-hen, he has uncharacteristically shown aggressive hatred towards any member of the Hōjō family, due to the family’s betrayal as pro-dam activists during the Dam Conflict, and later became scapegoats. However, it is later revealed in Minagoroshi-hen that he and many elders of the village no longer had bitter feelings towards the Hōjōs. He, like many village elders, believed that the Sonozaki family or “someone” in the village were behind the series of mysterious deaths, and that “they” were targeting enemies of the village. That means that the village elders feared that anyone who speaks up against the village values will become scapegoats, and that this “someone” will later attack the scapegoats. So Kimiyoshi and many elders of the village often behave as though they hated the Hōjō family, and to show great devotion toward Oyashiro-sama as to remain safe from persecution. However, his beliefs are also revealed to incorrect, and that this “someone” never existed to begin with. Every member of the Sonozaki family, including Sonozaki Oryō, also no longer hates the Hōjōs. After the Dam Conflict ended, Oryō told the villagers that no one is to harass the Hōjō family anymore, but also not interact with any of them. Even though Oryō no longer hates the Hōjōs, she too is afraid that the villagers will label her as a scapegoat, and thus lose her power over the village. Images Kimiyoshi.png|A very surprised Kiichirou Kimiyoshi Kimiyoshikiichiro2.jpg|Kiichirō in the Anime Playstation_2_-_Kiichiro.jpg|Kiichirō as he appears in Maturi/Kizuna kimi2.png|Kiichirō's manga illustration by Yutori Houjyou kimi3.png|Kiichirō's manga illustration by Hanase Momoyama Kimi1.png|Kiichirō's manga illusration by Yoshiki Tonogai Category:Characters Category:Kimiyoshis Category:Males